


Doppelgänger

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Carmen has been in love with Rafael Barba for years, when he leaves the DA's office, she needs to get over him but can't help but still want him, she finds herself in a bar and meets man who looks almost identical to Rafael.
Relationships: Brian Kneef/Carmen (L&O: SVU)
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Kudos: 3





	Doppelgänger

SHIP: Brian Kneef x Carmen (SVU)

Request: Carmen being in love with Barba but when he leaves she turns to Kneef

Carmen Noble had one rule: keep her personal and professional life separate. It wasn’t always easy, but she managed until she met Rafael Barba.

She had never been interested in her the lawyers she assisted, they were all the same – arrogant, self-important, thought themselves above the assistants, paralegal and interns. Rafael was different though. Her job at a law firm was becoming more and more uncomfortable, her boss’s lecherous looks down her blouses made her want to cover up; sometimes he would call her into his office just to remind himself she was at his beck and call. So, when a friend, Caroline, informed her of a personal assistant’s position with a lawyer in the DA’s office in Brooklyn she jumped at the chance to apply, anything was better than where she currently was.

She did her research though in advance, wanting to know what she was about to get herself in for. Rafael Barba was a first-generation Cuban American who came from the Bronx, got himself a full-ride scholarship to Harvard and then came back to the city working his way up to Brooklyn SVU. With a reputation of being arrogant, sarcastic and a pain in the ass, she almost didn’t apply, but Caroline did her best to reassure her.

“I’m not saying he’s not a dick, god knows he can be, he focuses on maintaining his status as the best prosecutor in the city with the highest conviction-rate. But unlike a lot of the guys here, he’s never tried it on with anyone in the office, if you don’t like him you can find someone else - once you’re in the building, it’s easier to transfer to someone else.”

So, she applied and when she got an interview, Caroline helped her prepare. He’s more attractive than the pictures online portray, his well-fitted suits and brightly coloured ties let her know he’s confident in his appearance. She tries not to smile when he hangs his suit jacket over the back of his chair and she sees matching suspenders that he somehow manages to pull off, Caroline had told her he wore them as well as a belt but the hadn’t believed her.

The interview goes rather well, he seems impressed with her CV and references, and even comments that she might be a little over-qualified for an assistant. Not once does he stare at her chest or enquire into her personal life other than subjects concerning the job.

“Why do you want to leave your current position?” He asks, looking directly at her.

She smiles politely and answers: “I’d like a new challenge; I’ve worked primarily in law firms, but I’d like to be involved on the prosecution side of the law for a change.”

He doesn’t even blink, “What’s the real reason?”

Carmen doesn’t know how to respond to that, having expected him to just accept the half answer and not really care about her reasons for changing jobs.

“Today is the first day in a long time that I’ve been able to wear a blouse that doesn’t button all the way up, every time I wear them to my current job my boss stares down them,” she answers more truthfully than she intended, there is something about Rafael that makes her feel like the truth is the best answer for him.

She sees a flash of anger in his eyes but other than that he doesn’t react.

“When can you start?”

Working for Rafael was as hard as Caroline had warned, he is very specific in the way he wants things done, and the order she should do them, his calendar is always full, and it takes a while for her to learn how to schedule his meetings to make his day easier. Meetings with Rita Calhoun are always in the morning as she likes to drag them into his lunch or arrive early to interrupt him eating. Buchanan is always at the end of the day leaving it the most likely meeting to get rescheduled. Everyone else fits somewhere in between.

A few weeks in she realises that if she doesn’t remind him to eat, he’d exist solely on coffee and pretzels, so she takes note of his regular orders from various takeaways and has it delivered when she can give him time to eat.

They work well together, he doesn’t leer or make suggestive comments, his arrogance is plain as day, but she can see a lot of it is a front to survive in the office. He avoids gossip and focuses on doing his job which she can appreciate, and he sends her home hours before he does, only letting her stay late if he really needs her there or she wants the overtime.

It doesn’t take long for the lines to blur though. Unlike all the people she has worked for before Rafael doesn’t show any interest in sleeping with her. If it was anyone else, she wouldn’t be complaining but she can see Rafael being a man she would break her rule for, but he doesn’t look at her like that or anyone for that matter. She knows almost nothing about his private life other than he is single but even then, she has no idea what he likes, he never goes on dates and she would know as he puts everything on his calendar including visits to his mum and grandmother.

When he moves to the Manhattan DA’s office, he takes her with him and gives her a bonus which she appreciates and then he meets Sonny, and everything changes. She can see the way he looks at the detective and she realises she never had a chance. It hurts more than she expected it to when he starts dating Sonny, but she’s also happy for him, he deserves someone who makes him smile like a love-sick idiot.

Even with the revelation of his sexuality she can’t stop the dreams she has at night, they started in Brooklyn, getting more explicit the longer they worked together and now it’s not even a possibility.

When he leaves the DA’s office after being cleared of a murder charge, she asks him where he’s going, he hugs her for the first time, and she feels guilty for enjoying the embrace but then he pulls away, kisses her cheek and wishes her luck in whatever she chooses to do now.

“Rafael!” She shouts after him, he turns. “Give me a call when you decide to come back, I don’t like the new guy.” He gives her a watery smile and walks away.

Carmen mopes for weeks after he’s gone to the point where Caroline appears at her apartment one night with a bottle of wine and ice cream.

“Ok, times up! You’re going to tell me what’s wrong, we’re going to get drunk and eat ice cream until you’re happy again,” she tells her, walking through the doorway before Carmen can stop her.

Carmen doesn’t have the will power or energy to resist and tells her everything.

“Oh honey… you need to get laid,” Carmen almost falls off the sofa at that.

“I tell you that I fell in love with my boss, he turns out to be gay and leaves and you’re only reaction is to tell me I need to have sex?” Even if she wasn’t drunk, she’s be confused by her friend’s logic.

“What you need is to get over him. I’ll bet my Christmas bonus that you haven’t had sex since before you became his assistant…” Caroline raises her eyebrows in challenge.

Carmen doesn’t grace her with a reply, instead taking a sip of wine straight from the bottle.

“I knew it, the only sex you’ve had is in your dreams, so on Friday you are going out and you’re getting laid.”

Carmen grabs the nearest pillow to groan into.

Friday comes fast than it should, and Carmen finds herself in a bar, with fairly decent music and a crowd closer to her own age if not older. It’s not as crude as the clubs’ Caroline wanted to drag her too, she was in no mood to have her eardrums battered by terrible music with nothing but a heavy bassline or have college kids trying to get into her pants with cheesy pick-up lines.

Carmen is taking a glance around the room when she spots him. She almost chokes on her drink at the sight of a man looking almost exactly like Rafael. She knows it’s not him, but the stranger looks so much like her old boss that she almost forgets it’s not him.

He has a thick dark beard, a few grey hairs here and there but not enough for him to look old just distinguished. He wears a suit well and from working with Rafael she knows it costs a lot of money. He catches her looking and she doesn’t glance away for a vital few seconds before dragging away her gaze to her drink, wondering if he’ll take the hint.

He does.

The stranger carries his drink over to her, taking the empty seat next to her, moving it closer in a bold move she would otherwise find off-putting, but his resemblance to Rafael gives him a little leeway, not that he knows it.

“Can I buy you a drink?” God, he even sounds like him.

Carmen mulls over the question, drinking the last of her red wine. The whole point of tonight was to get Rafael off her mind, would letting this stranger take her home help or hinder that objective she doesn’t know but she’s tempted to throw all caution to the wind and let him have his way with her.

He has an air of danger about him, nothing that would set alarm bells off but there’s definitely something about him that warns her he’s not as kind as Rafael but maybe that’s what she needs.

“Is that all you want, to buy me a drink?” She responds with her own question, trying her best to play this cool and not come across over eager, he’s around the same age as Rafael which makes him at roughly ten to fifteen years older than her.

He responds with a wicked grin, and she feels her stomach tingle with a warmth no other man has been able to ignite since she met Rafael.

“What I want is to see you writhing with pleasure in my bed,” he answers, and that flush of warmth becomes a fire, her underwear beginning to dampen.

She shouldn’t enjoy the filth he then whispers in her ear, laughing darkly when she grasps the wrist of his hand that’s gripping her upper thigh.

Everything after that it a bit of a blur, she learns his name is Brian and he is a lawyer from Chicago, just moved to his firms New York office. But she hardly cares, he’s everything she needs, his looks helping her fulfil her fantasies and his polar opposite personality helping her remember why she’s doing this, other than the effect his words have on her body.

He doesn’t bother with the unnecessary formalities other than to tell her that this isn’t the start of a beautiful relationship and that if she’s here it’s for sex and nothing else, that it ends when she leaves the apartment.

After that he pushes her down on the bed, taking off his suit jacket, leaving him in an expensive white shirt before he locks their mouths in a kiss that’s so dirty and hot, she almost climaxes then and there. Every move he makes is dominating but when she pushes back, he yields until she hands back the control.

He removes her dress and bra but leaves her underwear on, his fingers toying with the material as he lavishes attention on her breasts, he sucks on the skin of the valley between her breasts, his eyes meeting hers as he sucks and nips harder and harder, when she doesn’t stop him, he works on a mark, soothing the sting with his tongue before leaving another mark just above the hem of her panties.

The minute his mouth touches her bare centre she stops thinking, her mind completely overcome with the pleasure his tongue and fingers are invoking. He works her to her breaking point again and again until she’s trying to grind down on his face in frustration.

“Now, now, be a good girl for daddy, you don’t come until I say so,” he grins darkly at her frustration.

Carmen has never wanted to call a man daddy in bed, anyone who has attempted it with her ended up making her laugh until the mood was killed but with Brian, she doesn’t laugh, if anything she almost comes at the word, much to her dismay Brian notices.

“Do you like that? Do you want to be daddy’s good girl?” If it wasn’t for his thumb still circling her swollen clit, she would leave but she can’t help the voice in her head crying out to be wanted by this man and if he wants her to call him daddy, she can’t bring herself to object.

“Please daddy, I’ll be good.” If she wasn’t so turned on, she’d cringe but she secretly enjoys the effect it has on him, his eyes flutter and his tongue pokes out to taste her on his lips.

He strips her of her panties and rids himself of his clothing until they’re both completely bare of any boundaries and she can see his intimidating length, he’s thick and long and she worries about being able to walk home.

“Don’t worry baby, daddy’s going to take care of you, I’ll make you scream for all the right reasons.”

Brian pushes her legs wide open holding them up by locking them around his elbows. The initial stretch burns a little, but he takes it slow and stimulates her clit until all she can feel is the pleasurable sensation of being completely filled. After that, he’s rough in his thrusts, adjusting her for his own pleasure, his length drags along her sweet spot almost every time and every time he changes position she almost screams at the new stimulation.

They end up with her back to his chest, kneeling on the bed, her legs spread as far open as they can go, one of his hands locked around her waist and other gripping her neck but not squeezing.

“That’s it, tighten that sweet little pussy up for me, I want to feel every pulse of your walls as they clench around my cock,” his words are filthy in all the right ways, every one sending a pulse through her core until finally her coil snaps.

Her whole body tightens as pleasure rocks her down on to him, she feels herself clench down on his length until she can feel every vein on his cock as he comes, releasing his grip around her waist to grab her hips and drive himself through his orgasm milking every wrought of pleasure out of her body before pulling out.

Carmen is still shaking when he returns from the bathroom, she doesn’t expect him to care, but he brings her some water and sugary sweets. Pulling her into his arms and sitting her in his lap he whispers soothing words and strokes his hands softly up her back and down her arms until the tremors stop.

“Rougher than you’re used to?” His voice returns to normal, no longer talking to her like a spooked animal or child.

She nods her head, moving to get off his lap, feeling embarrassment at what happened.

“Stay. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” His grip tightens around her and she curses the feeling of warmth in the pit of her stomach already trying to ignite again, this side of him is closer to Rafael, the caring attitude.

“You told me no feelings, just sex,” she counters, wondering where that side of him went.

“No offence sweetheart, this isn’t feelings, this is aftercare. This isn’t nearly as rough as I’m used to but if this is the hardest you’ve been fucked then you’re going to need a chance to calm back down again. If you still want to leave in half an hour that’s fine but you need to sort your head out first,” Carmen nods reluctantly, leaning back into him again.

She’d heard of aftercare before, but she always thought it was for really rough sex or ‘scenes’. But she understands what he means, her partners have always been gentle which she always thought was nice, but none of anything she experienced compared to what just happened. Her whole body felt like it exploded, the pleasure her invoked made her scream, going back to before didn’t seem all that appealing.

She remembers what he said earlier though: _this ends when you leave the apartment_. Her immediate thought makes her shiver, and his hand continues in the soothing motions on her skin.

“You said this ends when I leave your apartment,” she begins, looking up at him, his eyebrow quirking up in either amusement or intrigue.

“I’m not back to work until Monday…” he responds to her un-sked question.

Is this what she wants? To spend her weekend writhing in pleasure with a man who looks like the man she was in love with for years. She already knows the answer, even if it’s not the smartest decision she’ll make, she’ll take what she can get.


End file.
